


The Letter

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanorian week 2017, Gen, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Work for Feanorian Week, Day 2 - MaglorPrompt - KingshipMaglor decide to take all responsibilties for himself.





	

She catch him off guard. Usually well-composed and trying to hide his emotions even from her, now his shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of worries. He looked vulnerable as ever, and so tired….

He was reading the message again and again, although he certainly knew it very well. As everyone in their camp.

‘Makalaurë’ She came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. ‘You should get some rest, _m_ _elmenya_. Don’t think about it right now. Tomorrow you’ll talk with your brothers and you’ll make decision.’

‘I’ve already decided’ he said, turning to her. She saw he tried to look calm, but his eyes, full of despair, were telling everything. After all, what else could they do?

‘You don’t have to do it alone. That’s such burden...’

‘And that’s why I have to do this alone. It’s my responsibility. I’m… I’m the oldest now. And I’m their king.’

Laimissë touched his face gently. Words were senseless here. Makalaurë might play tough, but she knew him too well. He would be always blaming himself for this. For that the didn’t go desperate charge to die at the walls of Angband. For that they didn’t agree to waive they rights to Silmarils and return west. Even if there were nowhere to return. Even if they would be condemned to everlasting darkness. Even if Maitimo is already death by now.

She shouldn’t think of it right now, she couldn’t break down. She had already wasted enough time for pity herself, for mourning something which cannot be undone.She felt she had to help Makalaurë somehow, after she was so cruel to him for months, giving him just more reasons to worry. And only now she saw how hard he endured it.

‘I hope you know you’re not alone in this’ she kissed him in forehead.

‘I know, Laimissë. But… I can handle it. As Maitimo did. He protected us. And now I have to.’ His face was so pale, dark circles under his eyes… Signs of many days without sleep. And yet he said it firmly, with great power in his voice. He closed his eyes and composed himself ‘and I will’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> quen.  
> melmenya - my love  
> Makalaurë - Maglor  
> Laimissë - Maglor's wife name  
> Maitimo - Maedhros


End file.
